Hannah Phillips
Hannah Phillips is a minor character in Disney•Pixar's 1995 animated film Toy Story. She is the younger sister of Sid. Despite her brother's antics, she appears to be normal and good-natured. She loves her dolls, although Sid normally ends up stealing and mutilating them one way or another. Role in the film Hannah is Sid's younger sister, who appears to be normal, despite her brother’s antics. She loves her dolls, although Sid normally ends up mutilating them in one way or another. Sid first takes Hannah's Janie Doll after he comes home from Pizza Planet and asking Hannah if he got something in the mail and she tells Sid that she doesn't know, and swaps its head with Sid's pterodactyl, effectively scaring her. She then reports him to their mother while Sid tries to convince her that she has been lying. Later, she finds Buzz with his arm broken off, having fallen down to the floor and had severed his left arm after trying to fly to a window after discovering that he is a toy. Thinking this to be just another toy abused by Sid, she borrows him for her tea party as "Mrs. Nesbit" by dressing him with a pink apron and blue hat (similar to Mrs. Potato Head's). Woody pretends to be her mother in her voice by calling for her to get her to leave the scene in order to get Buzz out of her room. The other dolls at the tea party are headless dolls that Sid has previously wrecked (Buzz refers to them as "Marie Antoinette and her little sister"). Much later, Hannah answers the door, not knowing that Ducky, one of the mutant toys, has rung it as part of Woody's strategical scheme to save Buzz from Sid. Soon, Sid's dog Scud, who is chasing another mutant toy, the speedy Frog, rams into her, knocking her down as he exits onto the porch. Annoyed at Scud for his stupidity, Hannah closes the door in Scud's face, locking him out. When Sid becomes frightened of toys after seeing his own toys come to life in front of his face, Hannah takes revenge on her brother by shoving her new doll Sally (apparently a replacement doll for Janie) into his face and chasing him into his room. This was her trying to scare him even more and asking her brother if he wants to play with her Sally doll. Gallery Hannah Phillips.jpg Hannah Phillips Screenshot 1.png Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-4702.jpg|"I don't know." Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-4708.jpg|"I don’t know." Hannah Phillips Screenshot 2.png|Sid thinks her Janie doll is "sick", which Hannah disagrees. Hannah Phillips Screenshot 3.png|Hannah rushes trying to save her doll. Hannah Phillips Screenshot 4.png|Scared of seeing her doll's decapitated head replaced with a pterodactyl's. Hannah Phillips Screenshot 5.png|Hannah meets Buzz Lightyear. Hannah Phillips Screenshot 6.png|"Would you like some more tea, Ms. Nesbit?" Hannah Phillips Screenshot 7.png|"Mom?" (Hannah hears a voice, believing it’s her mother's, but it’s Woody’s.) Hannah Phillips Screenshot 8.png|"Please excuse me, ladies. I'll be right back." Hannah Phillips Screenshot 9.png Hannah Phillips Screenshot 10.png|"Stupid dog." Hannah Phillips Screenshot 11.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-26-16h37m28s111.png|Hannah gets back at Sid by scaring him with her Sally doll. Hannahconceptart05.png Trivia *Despite hearing Woody (pretending to be her mother), it is unsure as to whether Hannah knows that toys come to life, much like how her brother did. es:Hannah Phillips pt-br:Hannah Phillips Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Toy Story characters Category:Kids Category:American characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Animated characters Category:Siblings Category:Characters in video games